fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Eyes on the Prize
Eyes on the Prize is episode 23a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum buy up the Frosty Mart's entire supply of Man-Arcticrunch cereal to find a limited-edition Man-Arctica toy inside, but it isn't in any of them. To seek help, they turn to Oz, who teaches them to sense what's inside the boxes. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Josh Duhamel as Oz Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Plot After Lenny stocks the second isle of the Frosty Mart with boxes of the new cereal, Man-Arcticrunch, Fanboy and Chum Chum barge in, and buy a box. They found out that for a limited time, a free Man-Arctica toy is inside! Fanboy wants to buy one fast, but Chum Chum points out that some boxes have a Global Warmer toy instead, so the boys buy every box they could buy. Back at the Fanlair, they look in every box, but a Global Warmer toy was in all of them. So, Oz arrives and takes them back to Oz Comix for training in how to sense what's in the boxes. After a breif training montage, Oz finds that the next batch of Man-Arcticrunch cereal is heading for the Frosty Mart. Fanboy and Chmu Chum were about to leave when Oz stops them and tells them they can't do this. But the boys make an exception and go there anyway. Meanwhile, at the Frosty Mart, Fanboy senses the entier isle, but he finds there are no Man-Arctica toys there. Then, Oz comes by and tells them that he got the box with the Man-Arctica toy in it! After a breif argument montage, the toy melts and sticks the trio's hands together. They are then asked by Lenny to clean up the entire mart, which they messed up in the fight. Transcript Songs *''The Training Song'' Gallery Trivia *This is the seventh time Lenny appeared without Boog. *One of the cereals, titled "Montage Munch", is a title drop for a montage. *Third time Oz appears without Oz's Mom. ("I, Fanbot", "Fanboyfriend") *This is the second appearance of Granny Bran, which is said to be a very in edible cereal but with awesome prizes. Goofs *After Fanboy pulls the Man-Arcticrunch down from the shelf, he says "Oh, it's like Christmas morning, but with boxes of cereal!" but a later episode shows the characters celebrate Icemas, a parody of Christmas. This could possibly be that they celebrate both the real holiday and the parody. *Oz has the ability to slowly reach into the box and take the prize out without even breaking the box, but Fanboy and Chum Chum were not seen learning that. Allusions *'Title' - The episode's name comes from the phrase "eyes on the prize", which means staying focused on the positive outcome or goal. *'Mulan' - The Training Song might be a spoof on the song "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" where Shang teaches the men how to be warriors. *'Genreal Mills' - Lice Crispies, Captain Spoon 'n Puff, Granny Bran, and Sugar Bats are allusions of Rice Krispies, Cap'n Crunch, Raisin Bran, and Count Chocula. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Oz